Tênue
by Lui P
Summary: Rodolphus apreciava esculturas renascentistas, porém sabia que estas lhes lembravam algo muito mais especial do que simples esculturas inanimadas.


**Aviso: **Esta é uma fic SLASH, ou seja, possui conteúdo homossexual/gay ou como queira. Apesar de não haver contato algum entre os personagens principais, há menção de desejo afetivo de um pelo outro, ou seja, caso você não seja a favor da liberdade sexual, sugiro que não leia esta fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e o universo de Harry Potter são propriedades de J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsbury, Rocco & Editoras Associadas e Warner Brothers. Esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Tênue**

Rodolphus apreciava esculturas renascentistas. Estimava a transparência da perfeição humana, a definição de suas formas e proporcionalidades, apesar de discordar da falsa impressão utópica que estas lhes sugeriam. Uma de suas preferidas era a escultura de Davi, criada por Michelangelo. O predomínio de linhas curvas devidamente posicionadas em relação ao eixo central e o nítido cuidado ao nu masculino desvendavam uma pose serena e suave sobre o bloco de mármore. Entretanto, Rodolphus sabia que estas lhes lembravam algo muito mais especial do que simples esculturas inanimadas.

Rodolphus ainda se lembrava das roupas espalhadas pelo chão, dos maços de cigarro entupindo o cinzeiro, e, sobretudo, do doce cheiro de cappuccino que pairava no ar. Adorava assistir Rabastan se levantar preguiçosamente de sua cama, pois este costumava dormir desnudo, aparentemente sentia-se mais confortável, talvez pela sensação de liberdade. Ele bocejava demoradamente enquanto alongava seu corpo musculoso, sem perder a graciosidade em seus movimentos. Flexionava e esticava seus braços, numa tentativa de espertar-se. Ao se levantar, pareceu apreciar o calor matinal que o envolvia. Seus cabelos desgrenhados caiam sobre os olhos, mas não impediam por completo a visão de seu olhar cor de cobre, um ouro queimado intenso, brilhante e único. Seu corpo se alinhava a um eixo de simetria perfeito, os músculos eram nitidamente divididos por uma suave linha que separava seu tronco, distribuindo-o de modo equilibrado. O tórax se destacava em relação ao abdômen, sem oscilações. Seus braços e pernas realçavam seu porte atlético, porém suas costas salientavam toda a beleza de seu ser, eram brandas e impecavelmente paralelas a medula espinhal, as curvas bem projetadas, permitiam oscilações deslumbrantes. Sua pele morena destacava seus cabelos castanhos claro.

A face de Rabastan despertava uma curiosidade intrigante, possuía delimitações bem definidas e traços firmes que o esboçavam. A ponte do nariz era reta e suavemente delineada, apesar de passar despercebida, devida as sobrancelhas grossas. As maçãs da bochecha eram medianas, nem tão altas, nem tão baixas, todavia pouco ruborizadas e a pele era lisa e um tanto fosca, porém límpida. A barba por fazer, dava a impressão de desleixo, mas tinha seu charme. Seu pescoço alto realçava seus ombros largos. Para Rodolphus, Rabastan era o reflexo da perfeição renascentista que tanto estimava.

Rodolphus temia macular a visão que irrompia do box. A pele morena brilhava em meio a água, salientando o brilho de seu corpo, sua perfeição invejável, sua beleza escultural. O riso jovial firmado em sua face indicava seu estado de espírito.

Rodolphus sabia que talvez Rabastan desconfiasse de sua paixão incomum. Mas do mesmo modo com que Rodolphus apreciava as belas artes, não temia que sua estima fosse descoberta, pois por mais errado que parecesse, Rodolphus não sentia que deveria esconder seu amor e apreço. E por mais longa que fosse a espera, Rodolphus sabia que ainda teriam seus corpos envoltos em um abraço terno, sentindo seus beijos calorosos despistarem seu tato, apreciando somente o doce aroma de cappuccino proeminente de seu hálito fresco, deixando-se invadir, rendendo-se aos sentidos.

* * *

**N/A:** Meus agradecimentos a Wendy que betou minha fic, a Mylla, que fez a capa (linda por sinal) e me ensinou a usar o FF e a Raquel minha amiga do coração, que me apoiou e me ajudou com a fic.


End file.
